


Forget about him

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Related, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabela worries about the way Luke's been acting since that day at the bar, Lorraine wants to help her stop worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget about him

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Esquece ele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774633) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #072 - forget.
> 
> This is somewhat anti-Luke, and is my reaction to the way he acted when finding out about Arabela's girlfriend, which really rubbed me the wrong way as a queer woman myself.

She thought she was used to it by now, since this was hardly the first time a colleague or even a friend mistreated her when they found out she was gay, but she still felt both dishonest and betrayed, even though she knew only the latter was warranted, and that the first was a byproduct of all the horrible things she had internalized.

“Are you still worried about your partner?” Lorraine asked, bringing Arabela back from her deep thoughts. “You should just forget about him.”

“He’s my friend, or at least I thought he was, and he’s talking about leaving the unit because of me, of course I’m worried.”

She ruffled. “He’s not thinking about leaving because of you, if he leaves, it’s because he’s a grown man that still hasn’t learned how to take rejection, and quite possibly never realized he met a lesbian before.”

“He thinks I lead him on, and I can’t think of what I did to make him think that.”

“You were friendly? Some men really can’t tell the difference.”

That succeeded in bringing a smile to her face. “Still, I wish things wouldn’t end like this.”

“I was serious before, forget about all of this. He has to come to terms with things by himself, there isn’t really anything you can do, other than be there when he’s ready to apologize and act as an adult.”

“Maybe you are right. I'll try to do that. Now, why don't we go out for some drinks?”


End file.
